Neo Kyuubi
by TheAuthorofTime
Summary: Naruto knew he was going to die. It was that simple. His hand was too close to his heart. But not even death would stop him, oh no. Just like the Phoenix that is reborn from the ashes, so would he. Let it be known that there is a new demon in town.
1. Holy Shit! Naruto is a Demon!

**Neo Kyuubi**

Summary: Sasuke wakes up in the hospital, in the same room as Naruto. The answers are finally laid bare to him, and he's left thinking just how similar and different his is compared to Naruto. He then discovers that the Chidori-sized hole in Naruto's chest will kill him. But Naruto tells him of a plan to save his life. It will be completed in nine days…

**Episode 1: Holy Shit! Naruto is a Demon!**

**Starts with a few flashbacks. Sorry. DX**

_Sasuke woke up that evening in a painful daze. He couldn't see very well, and he couldn't feel his side. But this didn't bother him. At least his dreams were well._

_He dreamed what he believed is what should happen._

_He was a Konoha Jounin, living with his future wife. He picked Sakura. He didn't know why she appeared in his dream, but he had to admit, he warmed up to the girl when she tried to keep him from leaving._

_Where was he? Oh, yes._

_He was a Konoha Jounin, living with his future wife, Sakura. Naruto had married Hinata, and was the Hokage. Itachi was dead, and he had two healthy baby twins, one male and one female, and everyone was very happy._

_This is how he wanted to live. _

_When Sasuke awoke, the first thing he saw was Naruto. His small frame was resting in a hospital bed right next to him, apparently in pain. He was crying._

_Sasuke believed that it was his fault. _He_ put that hole in Naruto's chest. Guilt began to well up inside of him. He wanted to speak up, to tell Naruto that he was sorry, but he couldn't find his voice. He couldn't ask why Naruto was in so much pain from his wound – and if that wasn't the case – from what._

_He didn't have to._

"_Why? Why does she hate me? I kept my promise." He said._

_Sasuke feigned sleep, hoping to catch more._

"_I did everything for her. I goofed off in the academy to get her attention. I was always friendly to her. I wanted to be her friend."_

"_I saved her life countless times. I even brought back Sasuke-teme, just for her. And how does she repay me?"_

_Sasuke was still feigning sleep. He just barely heard Naruto's voice, having just become a whisper._

"_She slaps me in the face in front of everyone, scolds me for hurting her _precious Sasuke-kun_, and tells me to go to hell. Why? What did I do wrong?"_

"_Why am I always hated?" He asked himself._

_He turned to face Sasuke. "You tried to kill me, Sasuke. You said we were best friends, but back then, you saw me as… as a stepping stone to power. As a worthless piece of trash."_

_More guilt welled up inside Sasuke. If he could only find his god damn voice! He felt like he was about to explode!_

"_Do… Do you hate me…?"_

_The room was just about to burst with tension. He was going to speak, when Naruto spoke, stopping him._

"_You don't hate me. I'm glad you feel that way. Thank you… Ni-san."_

_Sasuke's hidden face had a look of complete shock. Did Naruto just say what he thought he said? Ni-san!? He regarded him as a brother!?_

"_I can understand why Sakura feels that way. She truly loves you, Sasuke. Like a vixen loves her mate. That kind of love is on a whole different level. She's not gonna let you go. If I were you, I wouldn't make her mad. You know what she's like."_

_Sasuke paled. He knew what Sakura was like when she was pissed. But Naruto's words… they made him think a bit. He searched himself, deep down, deeper than he ever had until that point, and realized that he loved her too._

"_It still hurts, Sasuke. Not the hole, the rejection. I feel as if my heart has been torn in two, and castrated with a dull kunai. My own heartbeat causes me pain. Is this… heartbreak? I loved her. But she loves you more. You had better not leave her, or I _will _kill you and auction off your entrails."_

_Sasuke paled a little more. He realized that if Naruto had just aimed a little to the right, he'd be dead. He took Naruto's words head on._

_But for some reason, he felt it. He could feel Naruto's pain. His heartbreak._

"_You are so lucky, Sasuke. You had a mother and a father, who you were able to spend time with. You still have your brother, even though he's a complete asshole. You have someone that loves you with her entire being, and will never leave you. You have a devoted sensei that will stop whatever he's doing and teach you a new jutsu. You are such a lucky kid, you know that?"_

_Images flashed through Sasuke's head. His mother cooking, his father giving him on the back after he mastered the Goukakyou no jutsu. _

_His brother giving him his trademark forehead poke. _

_Sakura glomping him at the Academy. _

_Kakashi teaching him the Chidori._

_Naruto saving his ass at Wave, and again in the Forest of Death, and a third time during the Suna/Oto invasion._

_Naruto began again._

"_I had none of that. I grew up on the streets, with no one. I never knew the loving arms of a mother, or the companionship of a father. I have no siblings. No one has a connection with me like Sakura does with you. Kakashi takes the time of day to help you and Sakura, and has only taught me the Tree climbing Exercise. Am I cursed to live like this the rest of my life? Who can I turn to? No one has liked me like Iruka-Sensei or Sandaime-jijji. I… I have worn a mask my entire life. The mask of a smile. To hide my emotions from everyone. Now, it drops."_

"_I… I am scared, Sasuke. Scared of what will become of me. Will I be cursed and remain like this the rest of my life? Will I always be the hurt, bloodied, child that doesn't know why I'm hated? You are luck incarnate, Sasuke. I have no one to hug me and comfort me when I'm like this."_

_Sasuke was truly on the verge of tears. Naruto was the heart and soul of the team. The crutch for everyone to lean on. And he's breaking down right in front of him._

_He decided to comfort him, but he could tell that Naruto was not finished._

"_It's time I told you why. Why, that day, Itachi-teme was not interested in you."_

_Sasuke wondered how he was still feigning sleep. He did not visibly tense, but he was on the verge of sitting up. Here, the answers would be laid bare!_

"_You remember the Kyuubi Attack thirteen years ago, right? How the Fourth Hokage killed the fox and saved the village?"_

_What does the Kyuubi no Kitsune have to do with it?__ He thought._

"_Well, he didn't kill the fox. It was too damn powerful. So he did the next best thing. At the cost of his life, he sealed the demon away, into a newborn child."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened. A newborn child!? It all fell into place. That meant…_

"_That newborn was me, Sasuke. I am the host for the Kyuubi no Kitsune._

_Sasuke paled. So that's why. He always wondered why Naruto never showed up on October Tenth. He would show up the following day, covered in cuts and bruises, and occasionally a broken bone or two._

"_I was hated by the villagers, because they saw me as the Kyuubi incarnate. The things they did to me… the horrors I experienced… the overwhelming pain… and no one would tell me why. Why. Why! WHY!?" He screamed._

_He cried again._

_Sasuke cried with him._

"_I hold my friends to me like there's no tomorrow. I would rather die than let anyone else come to harm. I made a mask for myself, Sasuke. A smile of happiness. Now, it's gone. Gone…"_

_His soul is broken. What did those god damn villagers DO to him!? Then again, I don't think I _want _to know. I can tell; he's giving me the severely edited version, with sugar coating. Whatever really happened to him was worse than what happened to me at the hand of Tsukuyomi.__ Thought Sasuke._

"_Those god damn villagers. They will finally get what they want. My death."_

_Sasuke had enough of this._

"_Damn usuratonkatchi. What makes you think you're gonna die on me!?" He demanded._

"_I forgot to mention. That hole you gave me. It did a lot more damage than you think. I'm dying. But let me tell you, not even death will stop me from becoming Hokage."_

"_This is how it works: My body is gonna shut itself down. Over the course of nine days, I will absorb one tail worth of youki from the Kyuubi. At the end of the Nine days, I will be the new Kyuubi no Kitsune."_

"_He saw this coming, you know? This is his failsafe. Make no mistake, he'll be reincarnated. But he won't be the Kyuubi anymore. I will."_

"_When does the process start?" Asked Sasuke._

_Naruto looked at his clock. "In two minutes. How Ironic."_

"_What?"_

"_This process will start at Nine o'clock, p.m. It will end at Nine o'clock a.m. on October Tenth. The day of the Kyuubi Attack; My birthday."_

_Sasuke smiled. It was ironic._

"_I'll leave you some ramen for when you wake up."_

_Naruto smiled._

_He rubbed his eyes, and got into a comfortable position in his bed._

"_Will you tell anyone who comes to visit me about the process?"_

_Sasuke smiled again. "I will. Oh, and about love. Hinata has had a crush on you for quite some time. Maybe you're not as hopeless as you think."_

_Naruto grinned a weak fox grin. He yawned, and closed his eyes._

"_Good night, Dobe." Said Sasuke._

"_Good Night, Teme. See you in nine days." Said Naruto._

_And then, the Process began._

_Little did they know, but their conversation was overheard by six people (Seven if you include the dog.)_

_Hinata,_

_Kakashi,_

_Tsunade,_

_Sakura,_

_Ino,_

_And Kiba. _

_**Flashback no jutsu, kai!**_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke woke up to the smell of flowers. He sat up slowly, since the injuries he received at the Valley of the End had not yet fully healed. It was Seven O'clock.

_Why is it that I wake up at seven now? _He asked himself.

He looked over at the nearby calendar. It was October Tenth.

Naruto would awaken in two hours.

Speaking of…

The dobe had changed quite a lot. No longer did he sport the short, spiky sun-blonde hair he was accustomed to, but now he had long, silky, dark crimson hair. Judging by the length, Sasuke predicted that it would reach the small of his back.

His face also changed. The three needle-thin whisker marks were now as thick as his thumb, and reached to about ¼ of an inch from his nose. His canine teeth were longer and sharper.

It looks like his normal ears changed to fox-like ears, and they were now located on the top of his head. Another new addition was the nine tails he sported. They were dark crimson in color, and were black tipped.

His body reactivated.

_Maybe the process finished ahead of schedule?_

To confirm this, Naruto stirred.

He sat up, his eyes still closed. He yawned, and stretched himself in a fox like manner. He raised his hand to his chest, and ran his hand over the scar he got from Chidori.

He rubbed his eyes, and looked at Sasuke, a smile on his face.

Sasuke nearly gasped. His eyes had changed from the cerulean blue he was accustomed to the crimson, slit pupil eyes at the Valley of the End.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, teme. (Good Morning, Bastard)"

Sasuke smirked. "Ohayo, dobe."

Naruto got out of his bed and stretched again. Sasuke took note of his clothing. It wasn't the robe garb of the Hospital, rather a crimson kimono with matching pants and black shinobi sandals.

Sasuke's smirk became larger.

"It seems we may have a new fan girl club coming along."

Naruto grinned. "At least I'll pay _attention_ to them, unlike a certain Uchiha I know.

Sasuke gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

In response, Naruto held up his hand and put it to Sasuke's chest, glowing green. Sasuke recognized it as a medical jutsu; it healed ALL his wounds from nine days previous.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now what's say that we blow this Dango stand?"

Sasuke smiled. "Demon Lords first."

"Why thank you!"

And they jumped out the open window, but not before Naruto opened the door and using a _henge _to hide his more… _animalistic features._

* * *

You might be asking; where did they go?

The Ichiraku Ramen Stand, where else?

_Kami-sama, I think Naruto just broke his own record! Thought Sasuke._

It was true. Naruto had just eaten fifty bowls of Ramen. Old Ichiraku put it on the house since he just got out of the Hospital.

"So, how did the absorption process go?" Asked Ayame.

"Well, it sure was a new experience for me, I'll tell you that. Not only did I gain every ounce of that old fox's power, but also his memories and his HUGE wealth on knowledge. And I'm glad I did."

"Why?"

"I finally learned who my parents are."

The three stared at him. Ichiraku and Ayame in slight shock, and Sasuke with a satisfied smirk.

"Well? Don't keep us waiting, dobe. Who are they?"

"A man by the name of Namikaze Minato, and a woman named Uzumaki Kushina."

"And who were they?" Asked the three.

"One, the Yondaime Hokage. The other, the famed Angel of Konoha."

Sasuke hit his face on the table over and over. How could he have NOT seen it!? Blue eyes, sun blonde hair… he felt so STUPID!!

Then Sasuke felt chakra signatures. WAY TO MANY chakra signatures.

"No way… he's the Hokage's son?"

"I feel so ashamed now. How could we have not seen it?"

"Our hatred blinded us."

"We should ask for forgiveness…"

"It's way too late for that, kobito. There's nothing we can do."

Naruto smiled once more. But this was not his mask. This was a true, genuine smile. He spoke only three words.

"I forgive you."

The huge crowd behind the Ichiraku Ramen Stand looked up and gasped at what Naruto just said.

"I can understand your pain to some extent. You saw me as a scapegoat, someone to blame for the deaths of your family members. I have carried that pain with me wherever I went. But let me tell you one last thing."

He got up from his stool, turned to the crowd, and let his killer intent go wild on the older populace.

"**A person can only take so much. You just be lucky that I didn't cast my lot with someone like Orochimaru when I was a child. Remember what could have been. Never let your hate rule your lives. It WILL be your undoing."** Said Naruto in a demonic voice.

He lowered his killing intent and smiled.

"Now that that's over, who's up for some ramen? I pay first meal!"

The crowd sweat dropped.

* * *

Five days passed since the absorption process ended, and things were starting to look up. Sakura had fully apologized to Naruto for what she did. He forgave her, but not before sharing his heartbroken pain when the event occurred. It left a lasting imprint on Sakura.

Five more days passed since Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, and Chouji were released from the hospital. Their injuries were very severe, but thanks to Tsunade, they recovered well. Currently, they were barred from training and missions until they were fully healed, but the pay from the SS-class Retrieval mission would pay for all of their needs for the next six months to year.

* * *

Two more days passed, a total of twelve since Naruto was released, erm... _snuck out_ of the hospital, and everyone was celebrating.

What were they celebrating, you ask? Naruto's Birthday.

Sure it was late, but he couldn't be any happier.

He _never_ had a birthday party in his life. Not once.

He received a Kunai and Shuriken set from Tenten. Along with a very large storage scroll which housed thousands more. So THAT's where she hid all those weapons...

From Lee and Gai: Gravity seals and Training weights. Then they started screaming about the POWER OF YOUTH and ranted about the flames of youth Naruto possessed. They were told _very kindly_ by a kunai wielding Tenten to shut up

From Neji: A headband to keep the bangs out of his eyes if he wanted to. As was said above, Naruto's hair wasn't short, spiky and blonde. It was now long, crimson, and straight.

From Team 8: A scroll containing a few Inuzuka jutsu, a Kikai hive, and a picture of him and Hinata sharing their first kiss. Apparently, Sasuke snuck up on them and took a photo. It turned the couple bright red, and everyone got a good laugh.

From Team 10: A shougi board, a month's supply of Ichiraku Ramen coupons, and a "Real" Ninja outfit. Jeez, Ino just HAD to go out of her way AGAIN.

From Tsunade: A Promotion to ELITE Jounin. People saw this coming. He had, not only completed an S-rank mission, defeated opponents twice as strong as he, but the power he gained from the Kyuubi was so immense that the titles of Gennin and Chunnin no longer suited him.

From Kakashi: A Set of Elemental Jutsu Scrolls. And was Naruto overjoyed when he got them.

From Sakura: A Sakura Blossom, along with a few seeds.

From Sasuke: His slashed Hite-ate. He got a new one, but he felt Naruto should have a trophy of his victory.

From Jiraiya: A training trip to learn how to control his new powers. He suggested taking two people with him.

He chose Sasuke and Lee. Hey, someone had to keep him in line.

* * *

"So your saying this old, beat up well will take us to a time where not only demons run amuck, but to someone who can give Naruto something to help focus and control his power?" Asked Sasuke.

Jiraiya nodded. "Trust me. I'm not pulling your leg. All you have to do is jump in, and the well will take you there. I've done it before." He confirmed.

The three ninja looked at one another and nodded. What did they have to lose? They jumped in one at a time. Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and finally Jiraiya.

The four climbed out of the well, and they all agreed that the well did take them back in time.

"Now then. It will take time before we reach Totosai's place, so I presume you all packed for a week's worth of provisions?"

The three nodded.

"Good. Follow me then."

* * *

They had quite a time along the way. They heard rumors of an evil demon named Naraku who had been terrorizing the lands for quite a long time. He had thankfully just left a few short hours ago, driven away by a strange group. A Inu Hanyo, a monk, a Demon Slayer and her companion, a two tailed Nekomanta demon, a priestess claiming to be from the year 1995 in the future (Jiraiya later explained that there was a portal to the Parallel dimension the Elemental Countries Exist alongside of. We know this portal as the Bermuda Triangle.), and a young, loveable fox demon (Naruto stiffened at that).

The four walked quite a distance to Totosai's old... Skull? Shack? Blacksmith's crate

Whatever. They had business to conduct, so in they went.

"OI! TOTOSAI!" Called Jiraiya to the old demon.

"EH!? Inuyasha, is that you?" He called back. Until he saw who was really standing there.

"JIRAIYA! Old friend, how are you!?" He called in pure happiness.

"I've been busy, Totosai. But we can catch up later. I have a favor to ask."

Totosai's eybrows raised about a quarter inch. "A favor you say? What can I do for you."

Jiraiya grinned. "Not for me." He said. "For him." He turned and faced the entrance.

"Hey, Naruto! Come on over here!" He shouted.

"Jeez, Ero-sennin. I can hear you just fine. No need to shout."

Totosai's jaw literally scraped the ground. He saw a young man, about Sesshoumaru's height, standing in the entrance. He was wearing blue... jeans? Is that what the term was? He also wore a black shirt, over that, a black vest with many pockets. He had long, straight, crimson hair with a headband tied around his forehead to keep the bangs out of his eyes. Who WAS this brat!?

"Totosai, this is my new student: Uzumaki Naruto. I'm sure you know all about his...erm..._condition._

Totosai nodded.

"Well, due to details that involve temporary heart faliure, bleeding out, and death, he's no longer human."

"He's the new Kyuubi no Kitsune." Declared Jiraiya.

Totosai flipped.

_Due to fire damage and repeated striking with an extending and growing hammer, I'm afraid his reaction has been corrupted. We will now go to the next part._

* * *

Once Totosai had finally gotten control of himself, which took about two hours, we began to assess the situation.

"Being the new Kyuubi, having to constantly control your youki must be quite a chore." He concluded. "So you need something to help you control your powers..." Totosai contemplated for a few minutes. He smiled. "I bellive I have the thing for you." He went back inside his shop to get a few things.

Jiraiya turned to Naruto. "I assume you have the tail hairs?"

Naruto nodded. He quickly got out Nine tail hairs, one for each of his tails. Totosai returned carrying a sheathe and a broken sword.

"I assume you have the bonding material?" He asked. Naruto simple held out the hairs.

Totosai took the hairs and stared at them for a little bit. "You know, your predecssor had this sword made-Sounga it is called-forged for him when his still had one tail. And its power was truly immense. Since you are going to use nine to bind the sword, you will need to master your own power to fully wield the sword." He said. "This happend with a friend of mine, Inuyasha. His sword, Tessaiga had broken, so I used one of his fangs to bind the sword. It was very heave for him to wield. He needed to surpass his own power to master the sword. I'm afraid you must do the same."

Naruto jut grinned his trademark fox grin. "A challenge, huh? Bring it on."

Totosai smiled. "The forging process will take five days. Please return to the forge in that time, and I will have it ready."

Jiraiya and Naruto departed the forge, thanking Totosai for his time.

Sasuke and the others were waiting.

"So, how'd it go?" Inquired Lee

"Very well. We just need to wait five days and the sword will be ready. I suggest you guys get to gather and start training." He turned to Lee.

"Lee, you are an impressive Taijustu specialist, and I have no doubt that you will surpass Maito Gai when the day comes. I have here a scroll that inscribes different forms of Taijustu for you to learn. While the Gouken is indeed a powerful form, a ninja must be diverse if he wishes to succeed. Understand?"

Lee gave him a salute. "YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN ME! IF I CANNOT DO THIS I SHALL-"

"While I commend your enthusiasm, this is neither the time nor the place to be saying that."

Lee fell silent, scribbling in his notebook about the proper occasion to shout the flames of youth speech.

Now Jiraiya turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, while you are a formidable ninja, your obsession for revenge against Itachi, which I hope you know very well by now, is destroying you from the inside. You need to put other things before revenge. On the other hand, I happen to have quite a few Katon and Raiton justu scrolls, and Kakashi-san can help you with the Sharingan, no doubt. Also, you don't have to kill someone to achieve Mangyeko. I still believe there is another way to achive the final stage without doing that. I have a feeling that you and Kakashi can come up with a way."

Sasuke smirked, as usual. Although Jiraiya had a point, he still wanted revenge. After thinking it over for the time Jiraiya and Naruto were talking to the old blacksmith, he decided to consider a different path to revenge, so he decided that this was the best course.

"I've already spoken to Naruto about his training, so we're good for the time being. Now then, it's getting late. Get some rest and we'll do some training in the morning."

* * *

The boy's Youthful training has begun! But wait! A new enemy has come to challenge Naruto! Will the young Kyuubi no Kitsune be able to master enough of his power to combat him? Or will he fall before the fangs of the dogs!? Join us next time for the latest episode of: Neo Kyuubi!

* * *

Author's Corner

Welcome!

There. It is done. And now, I shall teach you the art of STOP FLAMING ME!

Alright, some people pointed out that while this story had potential, there were quite a few errors discovered. This included the romance pairings and the pace of the story. I do acknowledge that the pairing was at a rather inappropriate time, and I do apologize. Now, the reason the pace is set to the pace it is at the moment is I had to speed up the amount of time passed in order to retrofit each character for future events. It's like putting an Exp. Share on a Pokémon that just hatched from an egg.

Kudos to deathsilver for ideas on rewriting this.

YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH HELPED ME TO REWRITE THE CHAPTER FOR THE GOOD OF THE MASSES! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN ME!

* * *

That's all for now. Read and Review, please!

Later!

TheAuthorofTime

5,066 words were typed in the making of this chapter.


	2. Holy Shit! Naruto vs Canine Demons!

**Neo Kyuubi**

Last time on Neo Kyuubi!

* * *

_So, how'd it go?" Inquired Lee_

_"Very well. We just need to wait five days and the sword will be ready. I suggest you guys get to gather and start training." Jiraiya turned to Lee._

_"Lee, you are an impressive Taijustu specialist, and I have no doubt that you will surpass Maito Gai when the day comes. I have here a scroll that inscribes different forms of Taijustu for you to learn. While the Gouken is indeed a powerful form, a ninja must be diverse if he wishes to succeed. Understand?"_

_Lee gave him a salute. "YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN ME! IF I CANNOT DO THIS I SHALL-"_

_"While I commend your enthusiasm, this is neither the time nor the place to be saying that." Said Jiraiya, rubbing his ear._

_Lee fell silent, scribbling in his notebook about the proper occasion to shout the flames of youth speech._

_Now Jiraiya turned to Sasuke._

_"Sasuke, while you are a formidable ninja, your obsession for revenge against Itachi, which I hope you know very well by now, is destroying you from the inside. You need to put other things before revenge. On the other hand, I happen to have quite a few Katon and Raiton justu scrolls, and Kakashi-san can help you with the Sharingan, no doubt. Also, you don't have to kill someone to achieve Mangyeko. I still believe there is another way to achive the final stage without doing that. I have a feeling that you and Kakashi can come up with a way."_

_Sasuke smirked, as usual. Although Jiraiya had a point, he still wanted revenge. After thinking it over for the time Jiraiya and Naruto were talking to the old blacksmith, he decided to consider a different path to revenge, so he decided that this was the best course._

_"I've already spoken to Naruto about his training, so we're good for the time being. Now then, it's getting late. Get some rest and we'll do some training in the morning."_

* * *

The boy's Youthful training has begun! But wait! New foes have come to challenge Naruto! Will the young Kyuubi no Kitsune be able to master enough of his power to combat them? Or will he fall before the dog's fangs!? Join us for today's episode of: Neo Kyuubi!

**Episode 2: Holy Shit! Naruto vs. the Tag Team of Canines!**

Three days had passed, and the group was taking a break from their long day of training. And just in time for lunch! Today's menu was Roasted Pork, salted and medium rare, with a side serving of rice. Naruto seemed to like it a lot, since he downed it in less than a minute. It wasn't like Ramen, where he could just slurp the things up. He had to actually chew and swallow each bite. Going at this slower pace made him realize that eating your meals slower lets you take in the full taste of the meat. So he decided from then on to eat slower, unless of course, he was in an eating contest. No holds barred there!

Well, since it was Naruto, the Kyuubi of this time eventually caught wind of what was going on. So he found the group and inquired as to why there was yet another Kyuubi no Kitsune. Needless to say, the explanation left his mouth gaping open, speechless.

"My son truly turned out to be a dick." He said.

It seems his reign was just about over and he wanted to turn the reins over to his son and live out the rest of his days in peace. He was about to reconsider his decision, when Naruto pulled a fast one and said if he did anything different, then the space time continuum would be fucked up and he'd cause a paradox. He got the idea and agreed to make his son the Kyuubi.

"But you better straighten him out good. He really was a dick." Said the four in unison.

Kyuubi agreed he'd give his son a warning to behave. In turn, he would give Naruto extra training in his powers.

Speaking of which...

Lee had gone about a quarter of the way through the scroll Jiraiya had given him. It had everything in there, from simple Kenpo and Tai Qwan Do to the world renowned Blazing Phoenix style. One of its moves was when you would tap the head of your opponent as he was rushing toward you, shout "OBJECTION!" and he would be thrown into the ground at such a force that he probably wouldn't get up. It's done by channeling the same amount of chakra into your finger as Tsunade does in a single punch. Lee still hasn't got it down, though. (Obviously a parody of Phoenix Wright, lol.)

Sasuke had made leaps and bounds into the training scrolls he took with him concerning the Sharingan. He could actually control whether or not he wanted to copy a technique. All he had to do was simply not want to know it. He is currently at the A-rank Katon jutsu, B-Rank Raiton Jutsu, and he has started on the scroll for Fuuton. He was very satisfied with the way his training was going. He had finally gotten that A-Rank! The B-Rank was even harder! That Raiton scroll was incredibly tough, but the Fuuton one was nearly impossible. Still, he was determined to master both.

As for Naruto, he mastered the first three tails worth of Youki. He is in the S-rank category for Katon Justu (He IS a being of fire, after all.), A-Rank Category for Fuuton and D-Rank for Raiton. The hardest part was getting that third tail's worth of Youki. You see, at the Valley of the End, the Demon Fox's cloak surrounded him, a fact that he mastered the first tail, and would have gone to the second tail had the fight continued, so that means he has two tails worth of mastery. But mastering Youki takes a very long time, and even with his Kage Bunsin jutsu, it could still take years for him to get anywhere close to the sixth or seventh tail, or so Kyuubi explained.

Kyuubi told them the story of Inuyasha, the Half Demon, Kikyo, the priestess he fell in love with, and Onigumo, the thief who was completely smitten with Kikyo. He told them how Onigumo's body was severely burned, and that Kikyo had tended to him. How Onigumo became the demon Naraku. How he buried the soul of Onigumo deep within him and sought the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls that Kikyo watched over. How he made it Inuyasha and Kikyo turn on each other, and how Inuyasha was sealed to the Ancient tree still within that area. And how Inuyasha was eventually released by Kikyo's reincarnation, the young girl Kagome, and their travels since.

"So this _Band of Seven_ was responsible for the atrocity we saw at that fort?" Asked Sasuke.

Kyuubi nodded. "Indeed. It was where they were executed, after all. They were out for revenge."

"All this talk of resurrection and senseless murder... it is most unyouthful!" Declared Lee, pounding his fist into his open palm.

"This sounds like something that traitorous snake Orochimaru would do. We are lucky he is not here to screw things up!" Declared Jiraiya.

Naruto stayed silent. He was still trying to take in all the information.

"The Band of Seven... More like the Band of Soon-to-be Dead fools..." He whispered.

"I agree." Said Kyuubi. "Something must be done about them. Naruto?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"You currently have three tails worth of mastery, correct?" The aging demon asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You see, Sesshoumaru, the eldest of the Inu brothers, has exactly two tails amount of youki, while Inuyasha has one. If they were to gang up on you, the three of you would be equal in terms of raw power. But concerning your wide range of abilities, no matter how much they press you, you would still come out on top, provided you stay away from their long range attacks and superior thick-headedness. Those two are too proud to give up a fight, so if they get to that point, you may have to knock them unconscious. If the Wolf Demon Koga happens to join them, you may be a little hard pressed to win, but once again, with your superior range of skills, I don't see that happening." He explained.

Naruto nodded, showing he understood. "So you want me to test my skills on them." He stated.

"Correct. It would be a good challenge to them, and to you, my young fox demon!" He gave a hearty laugh and ruffled Naruto's hair. His laughter was infectious and soon everyone else was laughing along with him.

* * *

Two more days passed, and they visited Totosai's forge to get the sword.

"It is one of the most beautiful swords I ever had the privilege of crafting!" He cried in joy.

The hilt was wooden, colored red and wrapped in black cloth. The blade looked like that of an ordinary katana, but the color was alternating black and red stripes, running all the way to the tip. The interwoven fibers of the sword gave it the illusion that is was on fire. The Sheath was colored blue, and then slowly changed to red as it got to the bottom of the sword. On the sheath was the name of the sword, Nenshousaiga.

**(Sword name comes from Dragon Man 180's stories Naruto the Kitsune Hanyou, and Hanyou Trials. I couldn't think of a better one. I think it means "Burning Fang". Is it spelled right? Correct me if I'm wrong please! And if someone can think of a better name for the sword, please give me a recommendation. I can't find any reliable translator.)**

"You've outdone yourself, Totosai. This must be your greatest work yet!" Exclaimed Jiraiya.

"I am tempted to say that as well, but I still believe it to be on par with Tetsuseiga and Tenseiga. I never hold one sword over another!" Declared the old Blacksmith. He turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, I need to go over the sword's abilities with you. Everyone else is free to join in as well."

As soon as everyone was assembled, Totosai began to explain.

"Since you used nine tails to bond the sword together, and only have mastery over three, the sword's abilities will unlock as you grow stronger."

"The first two are rather generic and nearly all of my swords have the ability to perform them. The _Kaze no Kizu_, or _Wind Scar,_ is the first. To perform the Wind Scar, you must be battling an opponent that has his or her own aura. Your two auras will clash, and a rift will form between the two. The only way to activate the Wind Scar is to slice through that rift. Understand?"

The five gathered around Totosai nodded.

"To cut through a rift in two seemingly invisible auras… it is much more difficult than it sounds…" Said Lee thoughtfully.

"The Second attack," Continued Totosai, "Is called the _Bakuryuuha, _or _Backlash Wave._ This attack takes a demon's aura attack, doubles it's strength, and sends it right back at the caster of the original attack. The Backlash Wave may seem considerably easier to use than the Wind Scar, but it can only be used against demons, or Hanyou, which are half demons."

"Talk about limitations. Does the next ability have one too?" Asked Sasuke.

"The Third and Final attack you have unlocked it called the _Getsuga Tenshou._ I would say the translation, but it's a little long. Anyway, the Getsuga Tenshou is an attack that takes on an arc-form. The strength of the attack depends of the amount of youki you put into the attack. It was originally developed for _Reiki_ by a young man named Ichigo Kurosaki, but I have discovered that it is adaptable for any source of energy."

"So the Getsuga Tenshou's strength relies on the amount of power put into it… That seems pretty easy enough. I just have to be careful how much I put into the attack." Reasoned Naruto.

"Since the Tetsuseiga also possesses the Wind Scar and the Backlash Wave, I'd advise sticking to the Getsuga Tenshou when around Inuyasha. He'll trace it back to me, and I really don't want to be on the receiving end of a fist." Said Totosai, laughing nervously.

The collective group sweat dropped.

* * *

Naruto sat at the campfire, his new sword lying on his lap. Everyone else had already gone to sleep. He stared at the fire, thinking about the future.

_No matter how far I've come, three tails is not enough! I have to keep training. I just barely brought Sasuke back to the village, and I know that I would have died there if it wasn't for Kyu-san… I have to get stronger. I have to be strong enough to not rely on outside help all the time!_

Naruto stiffened. He caught three unfamiliar scents. It smelled like… dogs? Wait… make that two dogs and one wolf.

_If Kyuubi-sama was true, then they must be the Inu brothers and the wolf Koga. But why are they here?_

He then caught quite a few more scents.

_Hm… they are separated, yet coming to my location. The Wolf has two more, yet slower moving wolf companions, _

_The First brother is accompanied by a human girl, some sort of fish-like demon, and… a dragon? This must be Sesshoumaru._

_Last but not least, the Second brother. He is accompanied by… whoa! A whole slew of companions! Three humans. One is a slayer, another, a monk, and the other, a priestess. And… a small fox kit. This should be interesting. They are closing in fast._

Naruto continued to sit and watch the fire, waiting for the three groups to arrive at their small camp, which was located a few short miles south of Totosai's forge.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Are you sure it's this way, Koga!?" Yelled Ginta.

"We've been running for hours!" Added Hakkaku.

"Quiet you idiots! If you shout any louder you'll alert that fox demon to our presence!" Shouted Koga. He stopped to let the two wolf demons catch up to him.

"Why do we want to fight this guy again?" Asked Hakkaku.

"You heard what that witch Kagura said. The fox demon is in league with the enemies of our tribe! And he's quite powerful. Not only will killing him send a message to our enemies, but also send Naraku a message. That we are stronger than he is!" Declared Koga. "Now be quiet and follow me! I can smell the bastard. We're very close.

_So this fox demon is in league with Naraku? Normally I wouldn't care, but ever since Rin was kidnapped, I swore to kill Naraku and anyone else related to him. No hard feelings, but you will not live the night, Kitsune._ (Guess who.)

_This scent… it's definetly a fox demon. And he's obviously strong. Kagome said there was a jewel shard in that direction. So that means it's possible that he has it! I won't let him put his filthy mitts on any innocent people! I'm gonna kill this fox demon before anything horrible happens!_

The Kitsune in question, Naruto, was still sitting in front of the fire, his eyes closed, using his hearing, scent, and that gut feeling to detect how far away the three groups are. And they weren't very far. He could sense their demonic aura's arriving in a few seconds. Three… Two… One…

The three canines landed in the clearing, all at the same time. They were rather quiet, probably waiting for him to make the first move. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had their swords out, while Koga just stood there, taking a stance.

"Why are you here?" Asked Naruto.

"To kill you!" Shouted the pompous Koga.

"To get answers." Declared Inuyasha.

"To keep a vow." Stated Sesshoumaru.

"I see. And I assume the only way you think you'll achieve those tasks is to fight me, correct?"

It was a question that demanded no answer.

"I don't want to fight any of you. But if you do attack me, I will defend myself."

"Enough talk! Shut up and die!" Yelled Koga, running at him. He jumped, preparing to give him a kick from above, but Naruto caught the kick before he could land. Throwing him off to the side, he stood up and drew Nenshousaiga from its sheath. Holding it with one hand, he motioned for the other two to come at him.

Taking the invitation, the Inu brothers launched after him, swiping at every opportunity, only to have their blades blocked each time. Apparently, even though Naruto had never so much as looked at a sword before, he was quite good at Kenjustu.

Frustrated, Inuyasha leaped back. "Kaze no Kizu!" He shouted, swinging his sword and launching the destructive tri-youki claw beam at Naruto.

Naruto then placed both of his hands on his sword, raised it, and with a shout of "Getsuga Tenshou!" launched an arc at the Wind Scar. The Aura's met, and created the rift necessary for the Wind Scar. Taking the initiative, he sliced his sword at the rift, creating a Wind Scar of his own. The attack launched toward Inuyasha, who just barely had time to get out of the way. Sesshoumaru in turn launched a Kenatsu attack, only for it to be dispelled once again by another Getsuga Tenshou. The two brothers landed together at the ready, along with Koga, who had recovered from Naruto's attack.

"So you've decided to take me seriously, hm?" He stated.

Naruto grinned, showing his fangs. "This should be FUN!" He shouted, charging at the three with his youki flaring. The team of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Koga did the same, flaring their youki and the four of them slammed together, creating a storm of Yellow, Purple, Blue, Black, and Red.

AAAAND…. CUT!

Author's Corner.

Welcome!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I, evil cliffhanger man, have provided you with a cliffhanger to keep you guessing on the results of battle!

And there's episode two. Took me long enough, eh? Sorry about the huge gap in chapters. I was in real hot water concerning grades (and still am) so I had to write everything once I was done with assignments, and that left me with very little time. Episode one was heavily revised, so hopefully it is more appealing to the audiences now then it was before. However, I still need help! I am still new to the subject of writing Fanfiction, and would like some advice from the veterans. Please help!

That's all for now.

Read and Review please!

TheAuthorofTime

3,402 words were typed in the making of this chapter.


End file.
